bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gegetsuburi
is a fight which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. While initially between 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda and his Zanpakutō Spirit, Gegetsuburi, Ichigo Kurosaki unintentionally gets involved after accidentally knocking Marechiyo unconscious. Prelude Marechiyo walks along with six Shinigami behind him and states it is ridiculous to make him check out the archive records to see if a Zanpakutō called Muramasa ever existed. Taking a bite of his cracker, Marechiyo proclaims it is a pain as a Shinigami in the back of the convoy tells the Shinigami across from him that Marechiyo is a whiner, prompting the other Shinigami to say Marechiyo took Ukitake's offer because he knew investigating the Seireitei would be much more work.Bleach anime; Episode 237 Marechiyo looks over his shoulder and asks them if they said something, prompting the two Shinigami to turn to him and deny this. As Marechiyo frowns, his foot catches on something, causing him to flail his arms before falling over as his crackers spill on the ground in front of him. As the convoy runs up to Marechiyo, one of the Shinigami asks him if he is alright. Marechiyo gets up and wonders who left a log in the middle of the path before looking down to see an unconscious Shinigami. Expressing shock, Marechiyo stands up and looks into the courtyard, where he sees several more unconscious Shinigami lying on the ground. As Marechiyo wonders what happened here, what is going on, and who is responsible for this, the Shinigami are sent flying past him and land on the ground behind him. Upon seeing Gegetsuburi and Hōzukimaru, Marechiyo demands to know who they are as Hōzukimaru notes they were division members before proclaiming this is pathetic because they were not even good for a warm-up. Marechiyo and Gegetsuburi express surprise and walk towards each other, each carrying a bag of crackers, before each taking a cracker, eating it, and proclaiming it is tasty. When Marechiyo asks him if he is who Marechiyo thinks he is, Gegetsuburi confirms he is the mighty Gegetsuburi. As they laugh, Marechiyo pats Gegetsuburi's shoulder and says he understands. Marechiyo looks over Gegetsuburi and proclaims he is a stylish man like him, prompting Gegetsuburi to express surprise before asking Marechiyo when he last looked in the mirror. When Gegetsuburi proclaims he has seen more hair on a baby's bottom, a surprised Marechiyo states he is not going bald and claims this is simply the way he styles his hair. Stating this is lame, Gegetsuburi proclaims Marechiyo is the reason his manifestation is so overweight before saying he is lazy, prompting an angered Marechiyo to claim Gegetsuburi lacks the basic understanding of what beauty is despite being his Zanpakutō Spirit. As Gegetsuburi expresses anger, his bag of crackers transforms into Gegetsuburi. Asking Gegetsuburi if he wishes to fight, Marechiyo draws his sword. Marechiyo proclaims he will make Gegetsuburi surrender to him once they are done, but Gegetsuburi claims this is not likely before telling Hōzukimaru to stay out of this, prompting Hōzukimaru to note it is not his style to interfere with the battles of other people before stepping aside as Marechiyo and Gegetsuburi stare at each other. As Marechiyo and Gegetsuburi begin to circle each other, a drop of sweat rolls down each of their faces. Marechiyo and Gegetsuburi yell and prepare to attack, but a large chunk of stone is launched from a nearby wall and hits Marechiyo, who is sent flying away before crashing into a wall. As the portion of the wall Marechiyo hit falls over, Gegetsuburi and Hōzukimaru express surprise as Ichigo, having kicked the chunk of stone, notes he hit the wrong guy. Claiming it is no big deal because it is Marechiyo, Ikkaku Madarame walks into the corridor and notes he did not expect to find Zanpakutō Spirits here before proclaiming this is perfect because Ichigo will see the results of his training. As Gegetsuburi demands to know who Ikkaku is, Hōzukimaru attacks Ikkaku. Soon afterward, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru perform their Tsuki-Tsuki Dance to prove the latter's identity. As Ichigo and Gegetsuburi watch in confusion, Ichigo asks Ikkaku what they were doing, prompting an enraged Ikkaku to ask Ichigo if he forgot about it. Gegetsuburi moves away as Ikkaku proclaims this was his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance and angrily says Ichigo should remember. Battle When Gegetsuburi rushes forward and proclaims he has got him, Ichigo jumps away as Gegetsuburi crashes into the ground where he was standing. Ichigo lands on a nearby roof as Gegetsuburi groans and states he thought he had him. When Ichigo asks him what this was about, Gegetsuburi tells Ichigo to not blame him and says Ichigo is the one who needs to pay attention, prompting Ichigo to state Gegetsuburi is a cheater. Proclaiming that winning is the only thing which matters here, Gegetsuburi throws Gegetsuburi at Ichigo, who leaps back as Gegetsuburi crashes into the roof, prompting Gegetsuburi to move away. Later, as smoke billows past him, Ichigo wonders what this is as Gegetsuburi moves away. Ichigo calls out to Ikkaku and asks him if he is alright. The smoke clears to reveal Gegetsuburi standing behind Ichigo, who turns around in surprise as Gegetsuburi throws Gegetsuburi at him. Moving away with Shunpo, Ichigo lands on a tree branch, only to move away once more as Gegetsuburi crashes through the branch. Appearing in the courtyard, Ichigo proclaims Gegetsuburi only has cheap shots and turns around before telling Gegetsuburi to stop sneaking around and to fight him. ' as Gegetsuburi attacks him.]] Gegetsuburi states Marechiyo was pitiful before explaining how this is the fighting style he knows because Marechiyo is in the Onmitsukidō. As Ichigo states he understands, Gegetsuburi appears in the air above him and says he hopes Ichigo is ready and proclaims he is taking Ichigo out before throwing '''Gegetsuburi' at him, prompting Ichigo to draw Zangetsu. As Gegetsuburi hurtles toward him, Ichigo grabs Zangetsu with both hands and proclaims this will not happen before firing a Getsuga Tenshō at Gegetsuburi. Cutting through Gegetsuburi, the Getsuga Tenshō hurtles towards Gegetsuburi before hitting him. Though dazed by it, Gegetsuburi endures the blast and proclaims this was nothing before being hit in the face by one half of Gegetsuburi. Knocked back, Gegetsuburi is hit in the face by the other half of Gegetsuburi and crashes into a roof. Aftermath As Ichigo puts Zangetsu over his shoulder, Ikkaku is sent flying past him. Ikkaku crashes into the stairs in front of Ichigo, who calls out to him. Running to Ikkaku, Ichigo asks him if he is alright as Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku what is wrong while standing behind them with Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. As Hōzukimaru asks Ikkaku if this is all he has go, Ichigo turns to him and curses, but Ikkaku tells him to wait and steps out of the crater. Walking forward, Ikkaku tells Ichigo to not interfere and assumes a battle stance before proclaiming that it is his battle and he will handle this. ' surround Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru.]] Ichigo tells Ikkaku to get Hōzukimaru. Panting, Ikkaku leaps forward as Hōzukimaru does the same. However, they are interrupted when 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng appears and tells them to stop. As Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru express surprise, several 'Keigun' surround them as Ukitake says they have Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru surrounded. Shunsui apologizes and states they will have to interrupt, prompting Ikkaku to demand to know what they are doing and before proclaiming that it is his fight because it is his Zanpakutō Spirit, only to express surprise upon hearing something. Ikkaku turns around to see '''Ryūmon Hōzukimaru' embedded in the ground next to Hōzukimaru, who says it is not much of a fight. When Ikkaku asks him what he said, Hōzukimaru states he is done fighting for today, prompting Ikkaku to proclaim Hōzukimaru cannot quit now. Grabbing the central segment of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru by the handle, Hōzukimaru yells as the dragon crest on the blade begins to fill. As a strong wind blows through the area, Hōzukimaru continues to yell as he spins Ryūmon Hōzukimaru above his head. Telling the Keigun to not just stand there, Suì-Fēng orders them to bring Hōzukimaru down, prompting the Keigun to run towards Hōzukimaru, who slams the central segment of Ryūmon Hōzukimaru into the ground. As red Reiatsu erupts from the central segment, several Keigun are thrown back as an explosion occurs. The smoke clears to reveal Hōzukimaru is gone. As the Keigun wonder where Hōzukimaru went, Suì-Fēng orders them to chase him, prompting Ukitake to say it is no use because his Reiatsu is gone. When one of the Keigun calls out to them, Suì-Fēng and Ukitake turn and look up to see two Keigun holding a restrained Gegetsuburi. One of the Keigun states they managed to get one of the Zanpakutō Spirits as the other one asks Suì-Fēng if they should hand Gegetsuburi over to Marechiyo. When Suì-Fēng wonders where Marechiyo is, a Shinigami calls out to her and brings her an attention to Marechiyo, who is lying unconscious on the ground as another Shinigami tries to wake him up. Suì-Fēng tells the Shinigami to not bother and to leave Marechiyo, prompting Shunsui to note Suì-Fēng is very strict as Ukitake suggests they hand Gegetsuburi over to the Department of Research and Development for a full investigation. .]] Turning away, Suì-Fēng states this is fine before moving away with '''Shunpo. Ukitake realizes something and wonders where Ichigo is, prompting Shunsui to say it is obvious where he is. Elsewhere, Ichigo chases Hōzukimaru through a corridor. As Ichigo tells Hōzukimaru to not think he will get away from him, a blade petal cuts his face. When a mass of blade petals obscures Hōzukimaru and moves towards him, Ichigo draws Zangetsu and slashes at the petals. The blade petals overwhelm Ichigo, but he activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, and deflects all of the blade petals. Ichigo wonders if this was Senbonzakura before looking up to see a figure standing on top of a nearby tower. As the figure moves away with Shunpo, a shocked Ichigo recognizes it as Byakuya. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only